


Poker Face

by kerobin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerobin/pseuds/kerobin
Summary: "내 얼굴에 싸는 게 좋나 아니면 내가 마셔주는 게 좋나" 이 대사를 좀 써보고 싶어서 쓴 소설.





	Poker Face

셜록은 오늘자 데일리 텔레그래프를 펼쳐들었다. 고개를 들지 않고, 신문을 보는 척 하면서 흘깃 눈으로 존이 아침식사를 하는 것을 보았다. 남자들끼리의 생활이라면 의례 그렇듯 조촐한 식탁이었다. 영국식 아침식사가 거나하다는 것은 아내나 어머니가 있는 사람들의 특권이다. 곳곳이 눌어붙은 오믈렛과 대충 썰어 구색맞춘 토마토가 접시에 쌓여있고, 토스트야 토스트기가 알아서 굽는 것이니까 제대로 굽혀있다. 사실 이것도 평소보다는 성대한 아침식사다. 평소에는 씨리얼과 우유가 다니까 말이다.  
존의 앞섶에 달걀노른자가 몇방울 튀어 붙어있는 게 보며 셜록은 생각했다.

인터넷으로 앞치마라도 주문해야겠어.

오늘자 신문에는 예의 그 사건이 1면에 대서특필되어있었다. 이 사건은 벌써 일주일동안 3명이나 죽어나간 연쇄살인사건으로, 기묘하게도 모두 게이를 대상으로 하고 있었다. 호모포비아의 짓인 것도 같지만, 발견된 피살자들의 얼굴과 옷에서 상대방의 것인 듯한 정액이 발견되어 의구심을 갖게 했다. 살인자가 펠라치오를 받고, 사정하자마자 상대방을 죽였다는 이야기인데, 호모포비아의 생리에 대해서는 아는 것이 별로 없다. 사람을 죽일만큼의 극단적인 호모포비아에게 이게 가능한 일일까? 셜록은 동성애자와 호모포비아에 대한 논문을 조금 찾아봐야겠다고 생각했다.

“넌 오늘도 안먹어? 대체 뭘 먹고 사는 건지 원..”  
  
존이 식탁을 치우는 동안, 나이트가운을 벗고, 옷을 입었다. 논문을 인터넷으로만 검색해 보기에는 조금 한계가 있어, 도서관으로 가기로 했다. 물론 존과 함께다. 셜록의 일상에, 인생에 이렇게 자연스럽게 스며든 사람은 존이 처음이었다.  
어쨌거나, 존을 만나고부터는 모든 행동이 그와 함께였다. 오늘도 당연하다. 아니나다를까, 셜록이 목도리를 매기 시작하자 존도 급히 점퍼를 걸쳐입는다.  
  
도서관에 도착한 셜록은 사서에게 논문들을 부탁했다. 오분 가량 지나, 사서가 가지고 온 논문 더미를 존과 나눠들었다. 책상에 앉아 둘은 논문에 빠져들기 시작했다. 존은 군의관시절이 떠올랐다. 그 이전, 의대생이었던 시절도 생각났다.    
  
아..그때는 참 이런 거 많이 봤었는데..  
  
셜록을 만나고부터 존은 새 삶을 얻은 것 같았다. 아프가니스탄에서의 군의관으로서의 생활은 그에게 딱 알맞은 직업이었다. 어깨에 총만 안 맞았어도 그는 그 스릴을 즐기고 있었을 터다. 사실 존은 사람이 죽고, 다치고 그런 것은 싫다. 그러니 사람을 살리는 의사가 된 것 아닌가. 그러나 한편으로는 그의 이면에는 다른 감정들이 숨어있었다.  
  
군인으로서의 존.  
  
의가사 제대를 하고 영국으로 돌아온 그에게는 치료사가 붙었다. 다들 그의 손떨림과 다리저는 것이 외상후 스트레스 장애라고 생각했다. 존도 그렇게 생각하고 있었다. 너무 사람들이 죽고 다치는 것을 많이 봤어..앞으로는 평화로운 삶을 살아야지. 그러면 괜찮을 거라고 생각했다.  
셜록은 그런 마음을 비웃듯, 의사라는 가면 속의 군인으로서의 존을 비틀어 끄집어냈다.  
  
사실 넌 군인으로서의 삶도 즐기고 있었던 거지. 그 스릴감.  
  
실제로 셜록을 만나고나서 존의 그 증상들은 씻은 듯 사라졌다. 지금은 의사로의 자신보다는 마치 경찰, 군인처럼 셜록과 함께 범죄와의 전쟁을 벌이고 있는 자신이 더 익숙하다.  
그래서 의학논문들을 쌓아놓고 보고 있는 스스로가 낯설게 느껴진다.  
  
잠시 멍하게 있는 걸 셜록이 봤나보다.  
  
“뭐, 인간의 두뇌는 한정없이 높은 집중상태를 유지하기는 힘들지. 힘들면 조금 쉬어도 되네"

“아. 뭐 그런 건 아니고. 잠시 생각할 게 있어서.”  
  
셜록은 잠시 존을 바라보다가 다시 고개를 떨구어 논문을 넘기기 시작했다.  
존도 기지개를 한 번 켜고, 논문을 읽어나갔다.  
  
“넌 내 친구지?”  
  
한참 논문더미를 뒤적이던 셜록이 두 손으로 턱을 괴고 존을 바라보고 있었다. 얼마쯤 바라봤는지는 모르겠지만, 아마도 한참 되었을 것이다.  
  
“존. 넌 내 친구지?”  
  
셜록은 다시 한 번 물어왔다.  
  
“..뭐...응... 아니. 동료...”  
  
이렇게 직설적으로 물어오면 곤란하다. 사실 친구든 동료든 무슨 상관이란 말인가. 존은 평소에는 그렇게 단어 하나하나의 뜻을 음미하면서 사용하는 재수없는 타입은 아니었다. 그렇지만 이상하게도 셜록이 자신을 친구라고 지칭하거나 소개할 때는 이것을 바로잡아야 할 것 같은 묘한 기분이 들고 마는 것이다. 이번에도 친구라고 인정하기엔 너무 똑바로 쳐다보는 셜록의 눈이 너무 무서워 또 오기를 부려보았다. 동료라고 정정하자마자 셜록의 파란, 녹색의, 회색빛 눈이 아주 조금 흔들리는 것 같았다.  
  
“네가 내 친구라면 날 좀 도와줄 것이 있네.”  
  
아니 이사람아. 동료라니까!  
  
동료라고 정정한 말은 한귀로 흘려버린 게 분명하다. 아까 흔들린 눈동자는 뭐였던가. 충격이라도 받고 잊어버리기로 한 걸까?  
  
“자네가 필요하다면 도와야지. 일에 관련된 건가?”

“그렇다네. 이번 사건과 관련해 아주 중요한 건데....도와줄 사람이 자네밖에 없네.”  
  
평소와 다르게, 웬일인지 간곡하게 부탁..아니 왠지 모르게 애원하는 것같은 눈빛을 보내고 있다. 금방이라도 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어질 것 같아 자기도 모르게 존은 고개를 끄덕이고 말았다.  
  
“아! 좋았어! 그럼 당장이라도 시작하지!”  
  
존이 고개를 끄덕이자마자, 셜록은 상큼하게 한번 웃어보이고는 자리에서 일어섰다. 아까 보인 그 표정은....존은 사실 꿈을 꾼 걸지도 모른다고 생각했다. 살짝 졸았다던가..그러기엔 너무 생생해서, 역시 이번에도 셜록의 연기에 속아넘어간 것을 인정할 수 밖에 없었다.  
  
이런 바보 등신 머저리....  
  
머릿속으로 자신의 머리를 백번도 더 때리며, 존은 셜록의 뒤를 황급히 쫓았다.

 

  
  
셜록이 다다른 곳은 열람실 맨 안쪽, 출입통제 표시가 있는 서고였다. 셜록은 당당하게도 문을 열고 들어가더니 얼른 들어오라고 눈치를 준다. 존이 들어서자마자 문 손잡이를 잡고 있던 셜록이 곧장 문을 닫고 잠금장치를 눌렀다. 그리고 더 안쪽 구석의, 책장과 벽의 사이로 쏙 들어가더니 또 고개를 까딱이며 오라고 신호를 보낸다.  
존은 셜록이 대체 뭘 하려는 건지, 뭘 부탁하려는 건지 감조차 잡히지 않았다.

존이 다가가자 셜록은 존의 어깨를 잡고 빙글 돌아 그를 벽으로 몰았다. 벽과 맞닿은 등이 조금 서늘하다.

“존. 아까 도와주겠다고 한 약속, 깨면 안돼.”

이번에도 연기인지 진짜인지 모르겠지만, 떨리는 목소리, 떨리는 눈동자로 셜록이 말했다. 그래서 존은 또 응응 하고 고개를 끄덕여버리고 말았다.  
  
“대체 뭐야?”  
  
“내가 논문을 읽다보니 궁금한 게 생겨서. 아니 일단 누구한테 들키면 안되는 거고, 시간이 없으니까 다 한 다음에 얘기해주도록 하지.”  
  
셜록은 그렇게 말하고는 무릎을 꿇었다. 그리고는 존의 벨트 버클을 풀었다. 청바지의 단추를 끌렀다. 지퍼를 내림과 동시에 청바지가 바닥으로 흘러내렸다.  
  
“잠깐! 잠깐!”  
  
존이 작게 외치자 셜록이 그를 올려다보았다.  
  
“아까 도와준다고 했잖나.”

“도와달라는 게 이런 거였어? 난 게이가 아니야.”

“난 게 이가 되라고 부탁하는 게 아니라, 내가 그 사건당시의 상황을 느껴보고 싶어서 이걸 부탁하는 거네. 사실 내가 살인범의 심정이 되어보는 게 제일 좋지만, 자네한테 그런걸 부탁하는 건 역시 무리인 것 같아서 말이야. 아니면 자네가 해주면 난 더 바랄 게 없지. 해 줄 텐가?”  
  
존은 기가 찼다. 지금 이 시추에이션은 내가 살인범, 그가 피살자의 위치라는 거다. 그런데 셜록은 사실은 자기가 살인범의 상황, 피살자에게 펠라치오를 받는 입장, 즉 나에게 펠라치오를 받고싶지만 차마 그 부탁은 못하겠어서 입장을 바꿔 행동하기로 했다는 거다.  
존이 강하게 고개를 가로젓자 셜록은 마치 그럴 줄 알았다는 듯이 말을 이었다.  
  
“그래서 내가 피살자의 입장이 되기로 한 거라네. 이제 이해가 가나?”  
  
이해 안 간다고! 이런 거 일반인, 상식인이라면 누구라도 이해못한다고!  
그러나 존의 마음속의 부르짖음따위는 셜록의 첩첩산중 뇌주름 속까지는 닿지 않나보다.  
존이 저항할 의지조차 찾지 못하고 망연자실한 사이, 이미 셜록은 존의 그것을 물고 있었다.  
  
“셜록!!!!!!”  
  
존은 이 상황을 어떻게 타개해야 셜록을 패지않고 밖의 사람들도 오지 않고, 조용히 해결할 수 있을지 생각해보려고...했지만....  
셜록의 테크닉은 초보의 그것이라고는 믿을 수 없을 정도로 훌륭했다.  
이래서 천재라고 하나보다. 아까 읽은 논문더미는 그..그것에 대한 설명서였을지도 모른다. 어젯밤 늦게까지 노트북을 켜놓고 뭔가를 보더니, 그것은 야동이었을 것이 틀림없다.  
  
고요한 서고에 질척거리는 그 소리만 들리는 것을, 듣고 있는 존은 부끄러워서 미칠 것 같았다.  
그리고, 그의 혀놀림이, 그의 입안이 너무 기분좋아서 미칠 것도 같았다.  
  
“그..그만해.”  
  
셜록은 그것을 입에서 빼며 고개를 들어 존의 얼굴을 한번 보더니, 이번에는 혀로 존의 귀두부분을 살짝살짝 건드리며 존의 눈치를 살피기 시작했다.  
  
“그만하라니까...”  
  
셜록은 여전히 그의 것에 입술을 댄 채로  대답했다.  
  
“안돼, 기다려"  
  
그러고는 조금을 더 입에 물었다, 빨았다, 핥았다 하더니 갑자기 고개를 들고 존에게 물었다.  
  
“사정해도 돼. 그런데 내 얼굴에 싸는 게 좋나 아니면 내가 마셔주는 게 좋나?”  
  
그 말이 끝나자마자, 존은 몸을 떨었다.  
셜록의 얼굴에 희고 멀건 것들이 흘러내리고 있었지만, 셜록은 아무렇지 않은 얼굴로 손수건을 꺼내어 닦아내었다.  
  
“미안, 나도 모르게 그만..”  
  
존은 그의 얼굴에 본의아니게 해버린 것에 일말의 죄책감이랄까, 그런 것을 느끼며 사과했지만 셜록은 이번에도 아무렇지 않은 얼굴로 그의 얼굴을 닦았던 손수건으로 존의 늘어진 그것을 세심하게 닦아주고 있었다.  
  
“자, 그럼 가지.”  
  
존은 이번에도 내가 사실 꿈을 꾼 건 아닐까 생각했다. 서고를 나서서, 도서관 정문을 향해 걸어가는 셜록의 뒷모습을 보면서 존은 방금전 그것은 과연 무엇이었을까 생각했다. 그것은 마치 아프가니스탄에서의 기억처럼 생생하지만 꿈같은 기묘한 느낌이었다. 마치 현실이 아닌 것 같은, 그러나 충분히 현실인.  
  
존은 이런 기묘한 감정이 왠지 앞으로도 계속될 것만 같은 예감에 자신도 모르게 몸을 떨었다.  
  
  
  



End file.
